1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental flossing devices and more particularly pertains to a new flossing kit for providing disposable devices for flossing a user's teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental flossing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, dental flossing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,687; U.S. Pat. No. 250,430; U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,010; U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,125; U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,415; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,710.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new flossing kit. The inventive device includes a first flossing device comprising an elongate shaft having a pair of opposite ends and a generally V-shaped floss holder coupled to a first of the ends of the shaft. The floss holder has a pair of elongate arms each having a terminal end. An elongate filament is extended between the terminal ends of the arms of the floss holder. The shaft of the first flossing device also tapers to a toothpick point adjacent a second of the ends of the shaft.
In these respects, the flossing kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing disposable devices for flossing a user's teeth.